Various structures in the form of catalytic converters have been heretofore provided for converting high temperature steam into hydrogen and oxygen gas. However, these previously constructed catalytic converters do not include some of the features of the instant invention whereby a hydrogen and oxygen gas generating catalytic converter may be conveniently operatively associated with a combustion engine in order to generate supplemental fuel for burning in the engine.